


March 26: Imminent

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse coming, Drabble, Hale Pack 2.0, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "imminent".





	March 26: Imminent

Lydia’s eyes rolled back and she fainted into Erica’s waiting arms.

“It’s too soon,” Derek said. His voice echoed through the warehouse, even though it was stacked almost to the roof with supplies.

Stiles turned in Derek’s arms and looked into his eyes. “We’re ready, babe. We’re months ahead of schedule.”

“I’ll run the perimeter, just in case.” Boyd moved quickly.

“I’ll grab my team so we can start barricading the extra gates.” Isaac went in the opposite direction, just as fast.

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and kissed his nose. “I’ll go get your Dad and the others.”

“Be safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _imminent (adj): likely to occur at any moment; impending._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
